Let Me Love You
by PhantomhivePrincess68
Summary: Idk how to decribe this so read if you want...


(At Twilight High)

Roxie: *at her locker whiping off her ruined makeup*

Axel: *walks over and leans on the locker beside hers* Hey Roxie you ok?

Roxie: I'm fine now go away!

Axel: Is "he" hurting you again?

Roxie: yes...

Axel: Roxie I dont know why you dont just dump him all he does is treat you like crap!

Roxie: I cant he'll just follow me if I leave or worse he'll hurt Heart.

Axel: want me to help?

Roxie: what can you do?

Axel: protect you all you have to do is dump him.

Roxie: I dont know...

Axel: Come on Roxie I hate to see you hurt.

(Yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah  
Yeah, yeah)

Roxie: Axel I'm sorry I just cant..

Axel: Baby I just don't get it, do you enjoy being hurt? I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt

Roxie: Axel dont..

Axel: You don't believe his stories, you know that they're all lies. Bad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why

Roxie: Please Axel give it up.

Axel: If I was your man (Baby you) Never worry 'bout (What I do) I'd be coming home (Back to you) (Every night, doin' you right)

Roxie: I wish I could believe you..

Axel: You're the type of woman (Deserves good things) Fistful of diamonds (Hand full of rings) Baby, you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)

Roxie: I'd like that.

Axel: You should let me love you, Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need. Baby good love and protection, Make me your selection show you the way love's supposed to be. Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you, love you, yeah.

Roxie: Axel I..

Axel: *shh's her* Listen, Your true beauty's description looks so good that it 're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame, Don't even know what you're worth.

Roxie: *starts to walk away*

Axel: *follows* Everywhere you go they stop and stare 'Cause you're bad and it shows. From your head to your toes, out of control, baby you know.

Roxie: Axel just give up.

Axel: If I was your man (Baby you) Never worry 'bout (What I do) I'd be coming home (Back to you) (Every night, doin' you right)

Roxie: Your very persistant.

Axel: *smirks* You're the type of woman (Deserves good things) Fistful of diamonds (Hand full of rings) Baby, you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)

Roxie: *runs into the gym*

Axel: *goes in after her* You should let me love you, Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need. Ooh baby good love and protection, Ooh make me your selection show you the way love's supposed to be.

Roxie: Axel leave me alone!

Axel: Sorry Rox I cant do that. *jumps on the bleachers* Baby you should let me (You deserve better girl) You know you deserve better (We should be together girl) Baby, with me and you it's whatever girl, hey, So can we make this thing ours?

Roxie: *doesnt respond*

Axel: You should let me love you, Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need (Let me be the one to give, everything you need) Good love and protection (Said every thing) Make me your selection (Will you take me baby) Show you the way love's supposed to be.

Roxie: ...

Axel: (Baby you should let me love you) You should let me love you, Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need (I'll give you everything)That good love and protection, Make me your selection show you the way love's supposed to be (Hey).

Roxie: Axel I...

Axel: You should let me love you (Love you) Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need (The one to, everything you need) Good love and protectio (Protection) Make me your selection show you the way love's supposed to be (Selection baby) (Yeah) Let me love you. That's all you need baby.

Roxie: *runs up to Axel and kisses him* Axel please help me I love you please I need you!

Axel: *holds her* Dont worry Roxie I'll help you.

Roxie: Thank you Axel.

Axel: No problem Rox.

Naraitor: Axel then helped Roxie dump her abusive boyfriend and the two began to date and are now living happly ever after.

THE END

Heart: So how was that? Remember to click the little review button  
and give me your feedback also I do not own Axel or the song used in this fanfic but I do own Roxie. ^_^


End file.
